His Fire Her Heart
by Kanai16
Summary: It began as a union created on mutual needs. She was as cold as ice that she took his warmth and gave him her mind. He was as hot as the universes suns that he took her coldness and gave her his heart. With them together, the universe will bow before them or die before them. A B/V drabble series. Evil but sane Vegeta. Good but insane Bulma.


A/N: This is an B/V AU fiction that popped in my head and wouldn't leave until I wrote it down. This will be a drabble fiction only because I found out I'm not good at completing long works. The story has no particular order meaning one could be a flash back, in the future, past, or present, I will tell you of this at the beginning of each chapter. Linked chapters will have the same chapter title. Also think of Bulma's tone/voice as a mix similar to '_The Other Mother_' in **Coraline** and '_Grendel's Mother_' in **Beowulf**. So enjoy and let me know what you really think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball Z nor any of its characters. (putting up once)

The crew of nine walked in terrified silence as they followed two big brutes and were led into a grand throne room. The first thing they noticed was the sweltering heat. It was so hot that they would have thought they were in the middle of a desert. The room itself was octagon in shape, with five of the walls being glass, a clear view looking out into the vast abyss of space.

Sitting on the side directly across from the doors, the throne was arguably the biggest thing in the room. The throne and room were made entirely out of a polished rock that was onyx but had veins of blue and red flowing through it.

It had seven steps leading up to the platform that held two massive chairs. The fronts of the chairs were crafted with a version of feral wolf-like dogs sitting at attention, while the backs raised high above the sitters head. They were both wide enough to seat two people and had thick cushions and pillows lying about.

One of the chairs was occupied by a man who never took his eyes off them since they entered the room. Pitch black eyes stared hard at them as they were put in a line side by side in front of him, the guards kneeling once they were done. It wasn't until they were before him that the crew realized the heat was coming from this man, no, this demon. He had a scowl on his face as he looked at each crew member from head to toe. His onyx hair stood proud and tall in the shape of a flame, with red strands showing here and there. He was also dangerously handsome dressed in his black armor.

"What do we have we here? Seven men and two children barley of age. Report." The voice was smooth, deep, and powerful. Like that of a hypnotic bass song, it pulls you into its beat and you don't realize it until it's too late that it's the end. His look didn't change nor did he look away from them as the guards stood and one stepped forward to answer.

"My King. These infidels were on a Xilk ship traveling through the Saiymer quadrant when we caught their signal. They were en route to Planet Yrip when we finally caught up to them."

Before The King cold respond the doors opened, the guards stationed there bowed deeply to the woman walking in. Goddess. That was the only word they could use to describe her, for whom other is more beautiful than a goddess. Rare sapphire hair that fell pass her waist and eyes sat on smooth soft skin with a hint of silver shimmering about, making her look like she was glowing from within. She wore a fitted light blue sweep train length with a low thigh split, jewel encrusted V-neck dress. It had jeweled sleeves that capped at her delicate looking wrists. Her back was bare save for two strips of cloth going across the small of her back and the bottom of her neck. Around both of her middle fingers were pieces of material that flowed and attached to the back of her dress. Resting on top of that was a diamond ring, both swirling with reds and blues.

The cold was the first thing the crew felt. Compared to the blistering heat of the demon that stood before them, it felt as if they were being dropped in the deepest coldest ocean on Tundra. While the men were shivering, the chattering of their teeth filling the now quiet room, oddly the two youngest stood as though unaffected.

She walked slowly pass them until she was standing next to the demon in a man's body.

"Ah my queen you have graced us with your presence today." He drawled glancing at her "What brought this on"

"My dear King." She said softly dipping her head, a small smile on her lips. "It was a feeling that brought me here on business, not my enjoyment of your oh so delightful presence." She turned around and faced the crew, her eyes searching, then gleaming when she found whatever she was looking for.

The queen walked leisurely towards and stopped in front of the two youngest members of the crew. "My dear sweet children. Do you wish to leave this place and become better, become great? Live somewhere where you can be who you really are and with others like you." Their eyes shifted from the beautiful woman with the pretty hair to one of the men in line before looking down. The Queen tsked and reached a hand forward.

"Don't you touch them you vile being!"

The Queen looked down the line to the man who stood glaring back at her.

"You think to tell me what to do?" She tilted her head as though it has never happened before. Walking to the man who spoke, The Queen caressed the man's cheek, and then started to walk in slow small circles around him, keeping her fingers in contact with the man's body.

"Are you their Father?"

"N-no. But those brats are mine! I paid for 'em!"

"You think you are their master. Do you think you're mine?" Blue lines began following the traced path of her fingers began to appear on his body, making it look like he was trapped in a thin wire rope. "Not even the being you fear more than death itself is my master. And yet you, a pest of the universe, dare tell me what to do." She gripped his chin hard in her hands. A smile that should be on an angel graced her lips. "Foolish mortal"

Before the man could scream, his body slid apart and landed in hard thumps on the floor. The crew jumped back expecting a shower of blood but instead the sliced body parts were frozen entirely on the inside everything still intact. The queen looked from the mess on the floor to the others in line.

"Now where was I?" Walking back to the children, with another smile she held out her hands. "Come young ones. You have great things to learn." They hesitated for only a moment before both took a hand. "That concludes our business my dear Husband" She said without looking at him, as she and the children exited the room.. While walking out you could hear her saying to the children "I cannot wait for you to meet the others. I just know you both will love it here." Before the doors closed.

The King sat back in his chair "We found what we were looking for. Kill the rest of them." Then closed his eyes, dismissing them.

~End~

And that's the first chapter! Let me Know how I did! Feel free to ask questions and comment!

The link for what the dress is based on . . #sa1-17-1


End file.
